


Begin

by satisfyingbliss



Series: Wings [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Demon Shane Madej, Demonic Possession, Kinda Dark, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Murder, POV Shane Madej, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 19:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14408859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satisfyingbliss/pseuds/satisfyingbliss
Summary: I don’t know sadness well.





	Begin

**Author's Note:**

> First part of the Wings series inspired by BTS's album Wings. The song for this part is: _[Begin](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_K3FVfge7Ao)_
> 
> This is something I wrote a while back, and it's uh, it's different. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it nevertheless!  
> 

Do you see something moving in the shadows? Can you hear it? Just listen. Listen carefully. That harmonious sound of silence. Yes, that's it. And something else. Something much quieter, something hiding in the silence. It is there. It moves gracefully, each step it makes leaving a whisper behind itself. Can you hear it now? Listen beyond the silence.

Look at it. Look! In that corner. It's hiding in the dark again. Look at it carefully. Can you see it now? Maybe it's not there anymore. Maybe it's behind you. Waiting. Waiting to slit your throat in a split of a second. You wouldn't even feel it. No one would know. No one listens beyond the silence in search of a thousand year old whisper, faded with time, red from the blood that was once hot but now cold and engraved on the memory of you.

Can you see it now? I can. I can see it brightly. I can hear it. Every step it makes is an endless echo in my mind. I can even feel it. I can feel its movement, I can feel it touch you, brush your skin as you sleep, I can feel it look at you. It is me. I move in the shadows. I look at you every second of your short and miserable life. You look back but you never notice me.

Sometimes you hear me and you get frightened. You only hear me when you are alone. That is the only time you manage to notice me. Look at me. Take a long good look because I am everything you are not. I am not human, I am not good, I am free. Tell me, do you want to be free? I will free you. You just need to ask. I twitch at the mere thought of you being the same as me. It makes me sick.

My job is to free you and I must do so no matter what I feel. Feel, hah. Feelings are over rated. It is much simpler in the shadows. You do not need anyone. It is cold, dark, and full of hatred and pain. Awful, you would think, to live in such place but how is your world any different. I was born in the dark and I will stay in it. You can go back and crawl into your little hole you call life and pretend to be free.

Look around you. What do you see?


End file.
